tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Haagenti
| faction = | ageoftga = }} Haagenti is an elder of the Threshold clan and one of the demons who accompanied Jahi Gallu to Alent in the Third Age. He witnessed the Threshold Riot and Jahi's siding with the Eastern Horde. After the Raid on the Den of Chaos, he acted as a healer to the injured demons and gave Stylianos Kinley a magic amulet and information which helped Stylianos locate Jahi from the rubble of the collapsed den. After the Catastrophe that began the Fourth Age, Haagenti settled into Imperial City where he has lived since and accepted growing old. Biography Early Years Haagenti was of the older generation of demons, remembering the time when the god Mardük had still been wandering in the woods with them. He was a thinker, taking notes from Mardük and the other gods who visited the world that would become known as Demon Realm. After Mardük blessed demons with darkness and had them forcibly subjugate other races in the realm to serve them, Haagenti rose in ranks due to his scholarly knowledge. He eventually worked as the majordomo of the royal palace in the city of Norash'namun which was taken over by the House of Zarnagon since Grand Duchess Nhrakate d'Zarnagon's rise to power in a coup against the royal family. He served the Grand Duchess faithfully, taking care of the day-to-day things in a household full of servants. During this time Haagenti came to know the Grand Duchess's sons, including her youngest, Omaroch d'Zarnagon, and witnessed Omaroch's act of rebellion which led to the younger demon being hunted down during the events of Darkness Within. He grew conflicted over Omaroch's insistence of love being a strength instead of a weakness, and his doubts over what to do would grow in the following decades while Omaroch as being tortured after his capture. Third Age Godslayer Era The Waiting Game After the Cataclysm and the fall of Mardük in the Great War, Haagenti decided to follow Omaroch as well as Jahi Gallu and other demon outcasts to the Land of the Living where Omaroch claimed they could start anew. This decision brought them to Alent in Libaterra where they helped build the city from its predecessor's ruins. They were granted a district of their own, called Threshold, to live by Archmage Jemuel although they had to keep their true demonic selves hidden to not alarm the other races that were also starting to populate the growing city. While Omaroch ascended to the ranks of the Council of Mages thanks to sharing a history with Jemuel in the war, the Threshold Clan were left with poor living conditions in what were essentially slums. Years passed, and Haagenti learned more about the troubled history of Jahi who had become the de facto leader of the clan in Alent. He helped Jahi where he could, doing his best to support her in her decision to keep the demon population of Threshold safe from the outside world that were not ready to accept their existence. During this time he came to learn of demon assassins whom the higher demons periodically sent after Omaroch, the one who had become a persona non grata among many demons that had taken over Yamato since their invasion of the Land of the Living. Haagenti was present when a group of criminals settled into Threshold and witnessed their slow descent to madness from the oppressive magic lingering in the district. In the end the criminals grew paranoid and killed each other save for the sole survivor Javan al-Kassis who learned a valuable lesson about how to balance the light and darkness inherent in every living being. Javan took Jahi and Haagenti's teachings to heart and became one of the few non-demons the Thresholders came to trust. Tensions Escalate Haagenti witnessed the growing unrest among the young adults and children of Threshold who wanted to explore the world that existed outside of their home district. Despite Jahi's insistence to remain in the shadows, some of these children, led by Vahista, disobeyed the rules and caused a scene when they began kidnapping Alentians and torturing them thanks to the urging of Brak, an agent of the Northern Horde who was hoping to put pressure on Jahi to side with the North over the other competing hordes. Thanks to the timely intervention from Javan and Omaroch's son Refan d'Zarnagon, the teen rebellion was thwarted and Brak met his end although Vahista's actions had already sown the seeds of discord among the Thresholders much to Jahi's dismay. The sudden appearance of Dantalion, an old demon acquaintance of Jahi and Haagenti, further stirred the pot. Dantalion, who had ended up in Alent due to a magic spell gone awry from the actions of the Fellowship of Alent back in the Magestar in Aison, decided to make the most out of his visit and spent a night with Jahi who welcomed him to her loneliness in the shadows if only for a while. Dantalion, who cared for Jahi deeply and wished for her love, aided Threshold against mages who had been sent to the district to investigate the kidnappings. In the end Dantalion battled the mages, some of whom included members from the Fellowship of Alent he had met before such as Dieter von Waldheim, and was gravely injured, a sensation which both Jahi and Haagenti felt via magic. To make matters worse, Jahi received ultimatums of a sort from two individuals one after the other: first from Vassago, a high-ranking member of the Northern Horde who had sent Brak to stir trouble in Threshold, and later from Vaetris L'andariel, the Duchess of the Eastern Horde who had once been Jahi's ally until the two women had parted ways. Jahi rejected the offers from both hordes, but both she and Haagenti knew that sooner or later the rival hordes' conflict would reach Threshold again and would force Threshold to make a choice on who to side with in the Second Great War. Framed Vaetris had already taken a step to help sway Jahi to her side by unleashing one of Jahi's daughters, Lamashtu Gallu who was also known as Lust, to frame Thresholders for the atrocities that Lust's minions were committing. Haagenti saw the signs of what was to come but was unable to prevent them as soon enough the demons' existence was made known to all of Alent thanks to Lust and the succubi's actions during King and Queen's Ball, including the Sarquil refugees who had just lost their home in the Tronin Desert to the Northern Horde and became angry at Alent housing a demon population under their noses. Dantalion resurfaced during the slaughter at the ball, having been twisted by Lust to become a ferocious beast. He was injured even further in battle and eventually fled to Threshold where Jahi found him near death. Seeing him in such a state angered Jahi even further, and that anger was only pacified somewhat by Omaroch appearing in the district to see if Jahi truly was behind Lust's attack or not. Jahi and Omaroch shared a tender moment although Omaroch's lingering feelings for his lost human wife Delora d'Zarnagon complicated matters. While tensions escalated, more people ventured deeper into Threshold to figure out why so many bad things were happening there. These people included the necromancer Razravkar Dominus, the dark knight Stylianos Kinley, the white mage Kaisa Blackwell and Gabriel d'Zarnagon who was Refan's son and thus Omaroch's grandson, all of whom ended in the district for different reasons. Many of these trespassers reached the Matron's tower where Jahi evaluated them after they had successfully passed through the darkness although this evaluation came to a quick end when Vassago showed up and delivered one last ultimatum to Jahi. Omaroch engaged Vassago in battle while the trespassers helped save Gabriel from the greater demon before they were told to flee Threshold. After a fierce battle, both Omaroch and Vassago's auras vanished, and many Thresholders worried that Omaroch had sacrificed his life for Threshold just as Dantalion had earlier. Bloodbath Although many of the trespassers followed Jahi's advice and left, Stylianos, who had come to understand the Thresholders being played by greater forces, decided to try to defuse the tensions between Thresholders, Sarquil and Alent before it would lead to a bloodbath on all sides. His efforts were thwarted by Vaetris who was masquerading as the Sultana of the Sarquil and who successfully sent the Sarquil into a rage despite both Jemuel and Jahi's forces arriving at the scene of the Threshold Riot to calm everyone down. The demons' existence becoming known divided many Alentians' opinions and forced Alent to turn against both their former demon allies and the Sarquil who weren't swayed by words anymore. Ultimately the riots ended just as violently as they had begun when the Anti Mage Police bombed the Sarquil district and killed several hundred if not thousands of people. The Thresholders were likewise hunted down, forcing Jahi, Haagenti and the others to finally have no choice but to accept Vaetris's offer to join her side if they wanted to survive the coming of her allies. Jahi grew increasingly deranged during this time, and Haagenti had trouble keeping her bloodthirsty side in check while she was made the Dreadlady of the Eastern Horde. Things got even worse when Stheno Gallu or Sloth, one of Jahi's daughters, showed up to try to reconnect her only for Jahi to subject her to a torture after being unable to do so with Lust earlier. Despite these acts of violence against both her kin and Alentians whom she was torturing, Jahi was conflicted, and Haagenti could see through her facade. Jahi's hideout in the Den of Chaos was raided by the Anti Mage Police led by Richelieu, one of Jemuel and Jahi's companions who had come to stop her one way or another before she could harm more innocents in the city. Thanks to the efforts of Stylianos as well as the Eastern Horde's warrior Qarinah, many Thresholders were saved from total destruction before the Den collapsed after the bombs Richelieu had set went off. Test of Character Once everyone was safe in another hideout closer to Vaetris's Sarquil sanctuary, discussions arose whether Jahi had survived the Den's collapse. Stylianos decided to go look for her and save her if he could, and Haagenti parted with a magic talisman that allowed the dark knight to appear as a Sarquil man so he wouldn't come in conflict with other Sarquil if he met them. After witnessing Stylianos in action many times, Haagenti had come to believe that the dark knight could be used to aid the demons' cause in many ways, and handing over the talisman was a test to see if Stylianos would follow through with his promises or not. Haagenti's faith in Stylianos's determination was rewarded when Stylianos returned not only with Jahi but Sloth as well, and it turned out the group had also been accompanied by Javan and Refan who had stumbled upon them by accident. Jahi, who had given birth to her latest child Drekavac Gallu or Despair after her pregnancy had been accelerated by the Beacon of Alent, still had enough strength to give orders to keep Refan safe so he could be used to lure out Omaroch whom Jahi believed was still alive despite his clash with Vassago. Qarinah wasn't pleased with Haagenti's actions and manipulations, however, once she learned that the elder demon had helped Stylianos disguise himself and thus indirectly put the dark knight in danger. She threatened Haagenti's life and warned him never to act on his own accord like that again. Haagenti remained calm in the warrior's grip but played along despite knowing that if it came to that, he would oppose her interests again if it meant the survival of his kin. Things got more complicated once the demons learned that Qarinah's succubi and Refan's party, who had met outside the hideout, had been intercepted by a third party not aligned with Alent, thus leaving Refan's fate uncertain for the time being. Haagenti, albeit skeptical of Omaroch's survival at first, came to see Jahi's point of view and offered to keep an eye out on Refan with the younger succubus Vani to ensure the safety of Omaroch's son if they really needed to draw Omaroch out. Fourth Age Interim Years Herald of the Dawn Aliases and Nicknames ; Majordomo : His title in the House of Zarnagon. Appearance Appears as an elderly man with grey hair and as stylish clothes as he can muster despite living in the poverty of the slums since his fall from power. Personality and Traits Calm, soft-spoken, analytical. Has a tendency to manipulate people to ensure his people's interests although he seems to see other races as assets rather than as enemies. Interested in old artifacts. Powers and Abilities Knows a few ways of healing other than magic. His combat abilities are unknown as he hasn't been seen fighting. Relationships Jahi Gallu Haagenti came to know Jahi during their exodus from the Demon Realm. He stood by her side to keep Threshold safe from the outside world while also offering counsel to the Matron whenever he felt she needed it. As a result Haagenti became one of the few demons Jahi could confide in to an extent, so much so that he's often referred to as an "old friend" by her. Nhrakate d'Zarnagon Once the majordomo of the House of Zarnagon, Haagenti viewed Nhrakate as a leader the demons had to work with at the time. However, her methods with Omaroch left Haagenti conflicted, and he eventually left the Demon Realm with Omaroch to start the life anew although the details of why he ultimately chose to abandon Nhrakate remain shrouded in mystery due to him being tight-lipped about it. Omaroch d'Zarnagon Haagenti has been interested in Omaroch's progress for a long time, even preceding Omaroch being branded persona non grata among demons for his perceived betrayal of their values. He accompanied Omaroch and Jahi to Alent but has mostly stayed in the sidelines as an observer, not wanting to interfere with Omaroch's actions too much. How Omaroch views Haagenti isn't known as the two haven't been seen interacting together since settling in Alent. Stylianos Kinley At first viewing Stylianos with suspicion, Haagenti eventually warmed up to him and began seeing the dark knight's potential after Stylianos had proven his dedication to Threshold's survival time and time again despite Thresholders being demons. As one final test, Haagenti gave Styl a talisman with a glamour spell on it, which helped Styl in his mission to locate Jahi. How else Haagenti hopes that Styl might aid the demons in their struggle remains unknown for now. See also *House of Zarnagon *Stylianos Kinley *Threshold Category:Characters from Andaria Category:Characters from Libaterra Category:Demons Category:Eastern Horde Category:Fourth Age characters Category:Magicracy of Alent Category:Third Age characters